My Lady Marmalade
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: At the school talent show the Sohma girls and Tohru put on a show..how will the boys react?
1. Garters?

**Yaay! I'm writting an FB fic using the song Lady Marmalade from Moulin Rouge! I kind of got this idea from Black Mistress..but not really since I've been wanting to make this fic for a loooong time! I hope you enjoy it..I went through a lot of trouble to make this. First, I had to download the music video so I could see how everyone dresses..and my crappy computer would only download the last one I tried. Then, I had to watch that music video over..and..over..THEN I tried to get microsoft word but I couldn't find my disc so now I have to write this as an HTMl..blah..I hate doing that..But it's all worth it if you guys like it! :D So..I hope you do! **

The Moulin Rouge - Lady Marmalade. In the stylings of Fruits Basket.

"Su-Chan! There is now way I am doing that!" Kagura yelled, after Arisu had told her, Kisa, and Tohru what she wanted to do for the school talent show. Arisu sweatdropped. "Kagura! Pleaaaase! You didn't complain at the fall festival!" Kagura rolled her eyes. "Well, I was wearing more than a peice of cloth during that!" Tohru sweatdropped as well. "Um..Arisu..are you sure this is a good idea?" "Wah? Not you too, Tohru-chan!" She smiled nervously. "But..Kisa's only twelve..how can she do this..?" "Oo..nice save, Tohru.." Kagura mummbled. "So what! Like she doesn't know what they're talking about.." Everyone turned to Kisa. She was a horrible liar. Kisa let out a sigh. "She's right.."

Arisu smiled triumphantly. "Ha ha! See? I tooold you" Kagura groaned. "Fine..I just hope my Kyo can handle it.." Arisu mummbled under her breath, "He's not _your_ Kyo.." Kagura placed her hands on her hips. "Is too!" Arisu rolled her eyes. "You just keep thinking that..Ok! Now I'm assigning jobs! Kisa, you're in charge for getting the music. Tohru, you need to go buy..er..garters, fishnet stalkings, and a top hat. Other stuff you think might suit the song. Kagura, I need you to go find a red tiara. Don't get a cheap little thing..make it at least look a bit real. And I'll go buy materials for the costumes.." Everyone nodded, then went out of Arisu's room except Arisu who sat on her bed, looking through her material book. (Arisu designs and stuff. :3)

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kyo came in. "Hey Arisu..I was outside and I-" Arisu cut him off. She looked up from the book, her face filled with worry. "Waaah?! How long were you outside!?" Kyo blinked. "Two seconds.." Arisu sighed. "Oh..yeah. Well, what do you want?" Kyo stared at her awkwardly. "I just heard Kagura mention something about a..garter?" Arisu sat up straight, and laughed nervously. "Ahaha! Well..uh..you know Kagura..she's always been..er..weird! So, I have some work to do now! Buh-bye!" She pushed him out of the room, then wiped sweat of her forehead. "That was close.." she mummbled, then walked over to her bed and started to look through the book again.

---

"Haru! Wait up!" Haru turned around to see Kyo running to catch up to him. "What do you want?" He asked. "What exactly do girls to with garters?" Haru sweatdropped. "I'm..not going to answer that.." He started walking again. "Wait! One more question! Do you think Kagura is weird?" "..Yes.." He started walking again.

Kyo was really confused. Why would she be talking about a thing like garters? 'Ah! I got it..they're trying to hook me up with Kagura! I bet it was all Yuki's idea, the damn rat..' He thought, while walked to class. As soon as he sat down, the bell wrang. "Now class. As you all know the school talent show will be in one week. If you havn't signed up yet, now would be a great time.." A few students stood up, and walked over to the teachers desk where they signed their name on a clipboard. Arisu glanced at Kyo a bit. Thankfully, he had signed up earlier. She didn't want him to get suspicious over the whole 'garter' thing. The teacher gave them a few momments to talk about what they would be doing. Arisu noticed that the 'Prince Yuki Fan Club' were talking about something. She rolled her eyes. 'For all we know..it could be a life-size wax model of Yuki-kun with a crown..and the girls doing a play with it..' But then she heard something intresting. It was Haruko and Izumi.

"Do you think our act will get Kyo to ask me out?" Izumi asked, flipping her long blond hair. Haruko giggled. "I'm sure it will! He probably wants to now, but he's just to shy.." Arisu glared at the two girls. "Yeah..we'll see if he asks you out.." she mummbled very quietly. Kagura walked next to Arisu's desk. "Su-chan? Kisa gave me the cd today" Arisu turned around. Cat ears popped out of her head, and a chibi-like smile came on her face. "Yaay! Erm..Tohru? Did you get the..other stuff?" Tohru smiled. "Uh-huh! Here you go!" She handed Arisu a bag. Arisu looked through it quickly. "Ok! Now Kagura, you have to get Kisa after school so we can measure you guys..Oh! And also. Tiara?" Kagura nodded, handed Arisu the tiara, then went back to her seat. Arisu handed the tiara to Tohru.

"Here you go. You're gonna need this." Tohru blinked, then went back to her seat as well.

--

"OW!" Kagura rubbed her side painfully. "Su-chan! That hurt!" Arisu sighed. "Well, Kagura..if you'd stop moving so much, maybe I wouldn't be poking you!" Arisu sewed one more stich. "There. I'm done." Kagura sighed. "Finally!" Kagura moved. "I feel so naked in these clothes.." Arisu nodded. "Great. Now you have to change.." Kagura sweatdropped. "But..the bathroom in all the way down the hall.." Arisu thought for a moment. "Hmm..let me reprahse that: Now you have to change _unseen_.." Kagura glared at her, then grabbed a blanket that was foled on Arisu's bed.

She took her boots off, then wrapped the blanket around her, hiding her usual clothes under her arm before leaving to go get changed. Arisu smiled. "Next!" Kisa walked in the spot where Kagura just was. She was wearing what part of the outfit that Arisu had already made. She felt very self concious in that outfit. Arisu smiled. "Don't worry, Kisa. No one will be able to tell it's you up there!" Kisa sighed, as Arisu started doing the finishing touches on her outfit.

When she was finished, she did the same thing that Kagura did, and Tohru followed suit once she was done. "Now all we have to do is practice! Everyone knows their part, right?" The girls nodded. "Good. Now we just have to learn the dance ruitine!"

--

"You want me to put my hand WHERE?!" Kagura yelled at Arisu. "Shh! I told you already! C'mon Kagura! You agreed to do this!" Kagura groaned. "Fine."

--

Tohru fell with a thump. "Tohru..you really can't dance in those heels, can you?" Kisa asked, helping her up. Tohru smiled nervously. "I'm sorry! I really am trying!" The three girls sighed. "It's ok.." Kagura said.

--

"Kisa..c'mon..whip-cracking isn't that hard!" Arisu said, frustrated. Kisa looked at the floor. "Yes it is.." Arisu rolled her eyes, then went to help her again.

--

"Su-chan! ARGH! This is the fifteenth time you've messed up that step!" Arisu sweatdropped. "SORRY! I'm trying!"

--

**Oi..sorry for all the --'s there..I just wanted to show you all the mistakes everyone made. Whoo! Next it's the..GASP! Talent show! Hmm..I wonder what Izumi and Haruko are up to? How do you think Kyo and Yuki will react? Hey, what about Hiro? And..WAAAAAH?! 'Special' guest in the song? All in the next chaaaapter! **


	2. Love So True

**Woohoo! Chapter two! Hey..that ryhmed..XD Anyways, Enjooooy! OH! And sorry that the last chapter had so much to do with Arisu..I hate when I do that..--;.. **

The Moulin Rouge - Lady Marmalade. In the stylings of Fruits Basket II

Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, and Haru had all come to the talent night alone. Tohru had told them to come..but they were a bit scared. Mostly because of their experience at the fall festival. Kyo was also a bit scared because of the whole garter thing. They took their seats in the first room, seeing how it was the only one open. Izumi looked out from behind the curtain, and squaled. "Kyo-Chan is here!" Haruko smiled. "Great! I just wish our act could have been last..that dumb Honda had to get there before us.." Izumi smiled, and flipped her hair again. "Well..Kyo will fall for me either way.." The two laughed.

Meanwhile, Kisa, Tohru, Kagura, and Arisu were in their dressing room preparing. (Everyone got their own. There were only 10 acts.) The door opened, and a tall figure walked in. Arisu turned around. "Oh! Hey! I'm glad you decided to come!" The figure smiled, but said nothing. They had a tv in the dressing room, showing everything that was going on onstage. "Shh! It's starting!" The hostess was, yet again, Kyoko. "Welcome everyone to the Annual Kaibawa(Blah...I THINK that's it..but I'm only 50 sure..XD) High Talent Show!" She paused as everyone applauded. "For our first act, we have Rei Arkoto singing!" There was another applause as the girl came on.

Along with the Sohma's that were already there, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure had also joined them. "I wonder what Tohru and them will do for the show!" Hiro shrugged, boredly watching the show.

--

After a few more performances, Kyoko came onstage again. "Ok! We're almost done with the show! Next we Have Haruko Tomiyata and Izumi Ishigu singing!" There was another applause as the two girls came on. Haruko was somewhere in the backround with a guitar, but Izumi was in the front by the microphone. She fixed her view on Kyo then started to sing. (Ok..I despise this song..yet it has been stuck in my had for 5 friggin days! x-x)

_Izumi: On a Monday I am waiting  
Tuesday I am fading  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cause you've come to rescue me Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath  
I hope it lasts _

_Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me I am moody and messy_

_  
I get restless and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry you listen  
Make me happy it's your mission  
And you won't stop till I'm there Fall, sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit that bottom crash  
You're all I have _

_Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me _

_How do you know?  
Everything I'm about to say  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face  
I hope it never goes away  
Yea _

_On a Monday I am waiting  
By Tuesday I am fading  
Into your arms  
So I can breathe _

_Ohhhh  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhh  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.. _

There was quite a loud applause as Izumi finished her song. She winked at Kyo, then walked off stage. Kyo sweatdropped, but Haru was laughing. "D..did she wink at me?!" Haru's laughter became muffled. "Ha! Yeah..whooo..that was good.." Kyo glared at Haru with cat ears popping out of his head. "Funny..yeah..I'll show you funny.." he mummbled, as Kyoko came back onstage. "Ok! It's time for our final act! Ladies and Gentlement! Welcome to..The Moulin Rouge.." Kyo sweatdropped again. "Haru..remember that thing I asked you about garters..?" Haru blinked. "Yeah. What abou-Oooh.." He stared at the stage just as Kyo was, not blinking.

The stage was awkwardly decorated. In the back, there were golden stairs leading up to a red and pink platform and in the backround there was a heart with the words 'Moulin Rouge' over it. The were four figures shadowed in the back.

_Kagura: Where's all my soul sister's..Let me ya'll flow sister's..  
All: Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister.. _

Hiro though this was going to be very boring, but his thoughts changed as his saw Kisa come out. "Wow.." he mummbled. Kisa had on a red corset, the top of it having frilly black stuff. There was a feather in her hair, which was half up, and half down. She had on extremly red short shorts. They were a bit bigger then panties, but not too much. They had a belt going through them. She had knee-high fishnet stockings supported by black garters, and she was wearing 6 inch high knee high boots.

_Kisa: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it go?" Oh! _(Er..quick authors note. After someone does their part, during the chorus they dance in the spotlight, and everyone else is still shadowed, then she goes back to her shadowed spot, when someone else comes forward.)

_All: Guitchi, Guitchi ya ya dada (Hey hey hey!)  
Guitchi, Guitchi ya ya here! (Here, oh!)  
Moca chocolata ya ya! (Oh yeah..) K_

_isa: Creole Lady Marmalade.. _

Hiro leaned in for a closer look at her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Momiji nudged him. "Hey Hiro..did you change your name to Joe?" Hiro blushed furiously, not answering.

_All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
_

Next on was Arisu. Kyo's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Everyone was quite surprised though, as Arisu usually wore clothes that were a size too big. She had on a black bra, and black panties. She had knee-high stockings, and a black and red garter just above them. Her boots were 4 inches. Her usually straight icy blue hair had been curled extremly, and she had a black top hat on her head.

_Arisu: He sat in a booth while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak  
Yeah.. All: Guitchi, Guitchi, ya ya dada (Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Guitchi, Guitchi ya ya here! (Ooh yeah, Yeah!)  
Moca chocolata yaya! (Yeah, Yeah!)  
Arisu: Creole Lady Marmalade.. _

_All: Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi,(Ooh) _

Arisu winked at the audience, then went back to her spot as Kagura came out. Kyo tried not pay attention to her, but it was hard! She had on a white bra, white panties, and a white garter with a few hundred dollars in it. Her boots were knee-high 4 inches, and also white. On her back waist was a white featery thing that stopped right before it reached the floor. Momiji was finding this whole show amusing, and you could hear him whoo in the backround. Shigure laughed a bit. "Look at all my girls dancing in such skimpy clothing!" Yuki, and Kyo both sweatdropped, and hit Shigure in the head.

_Kagura: Yeah, yeah, aw  
come through with the  
Money and the garter backs  
Let 'em know we  
'Bout that cake,  
Straight out the gate_

_  
We independent women,  
Some mistake us for whores  
And say, why spend mine  
When I can spend yours  
Disagree, well that's you_

_  
And I'm sorry  
I'm a keep playing  
These cats out like Atari_

_  
High heeled shoes,  
Gettin' love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks  
From the Moulin Rouge_

_  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with  
Diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the  
Meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchie githcie ya ya ta ta  
(Come on)  
Mocha Choco Lata ya ya woo o yea  
(What?)_

_  
Creole Kreol Lady Marmalade  
One more time, come on _

_All: Marmalaaade! (Oh yeah!)  
Lady Marmalaaade! (Oooh!)  
Marmalaaade! (Oh yeah! Tohru: Hey hey Heeeey!_

Yuki's jaw completly dropped when he Tohru. He was blushing madly for reasons unknown. (Riiiight..) Even Kyo, and Shigure were reacting as Yuki did. Well, not as intense. Momiji laughed. "Yeah! GO TOHRU!" Hiro sat boredly, waiting for Kisa to come out of the shadows. Tohru was wearing a red tubetop, and black panties. She had black fishnet socking supported by garters, and 3 inch black boots. Her hair had been made extremly bushy, and of course she had on her red tiara. She had red fingerless gloves, which she was slowly taking off for the dance.

_Tohru: Touch of her skin  
Feeling silky smooth,  
Oh  
Color of cafe au lait,  
All right  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried _

_All: More, more, moooore!_

Now all the girls came back on, which made Hiro sit up and watch intentivly, staring at Kisa.

_Arisu: Now he's back home doing 9 to 5! (Nine to five!)  
Kisa: Living the gray flanneled life!  
Tohru: But when he turns off to sleep  
Memories creep _

_All: More, more, moooore! _

_All: Guitchy, Guitchy ya ya dada! (dada, oh!)  
Guitchy, Guitchy ya ya here! (Oh oh!)  
Moca chocolata yaya! (Ya ya!)  
Creole Lady Marmalaaade!  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, (All my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (Oh) _

Now it was time to reveal the 'special' guest. Out came Rin, standing on the side of the stage in front of a sign marked 'Show Tonight!'. She wasn't as revealing as the other girls, since she had on a trenchcoat, but under it she was wearing a similar outfit to Arisu's. Haru blushed a bit, realizing why they wanted him to come.

_Rin: Come on, uh _

_Rin: Tohruu! _

_Tohru: Moulin_

_Rin: Arisu _

_Arisu: Marmalade _

_Rin: Kagura _

_Kagura:Hey, hey, uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh _

_Rin: Kisa _

_Kisa: Oh oh ohh _

_Rin: Rotwiler ' _

_Arisu: Baby _

_Rin: Moulin Rouge T_

_ohru: Moulo _

_Kisa: badum, badum _

_Rin: Rin here! _

_All Except Rin: Creole Lady Marmalaaaade Oooh Yeeees-ah!_

They all ended in a sexy pose. There was a few seconds of pause, untill Momiji, smiling stood up. "Yaaay!" He started clapping. Soon, other people joined him. (Or should I say..other boys joined him?) Then some girls too, and even the other Sohma's did! The girls bowed, then ran back to their dressing room to change.

--

After changing into their normal clothes, the girls ran out to meet everyone else. "That was great you guys!" Momiji said, smiling. Kagura smiled. "Thank you!" Arisu smiled, then looked behind Momiji where Kyo was. Izumi was making her way to him. "Excuse for a momment.." she said as she walked over to them. Of course, she was curious to see what happened to she waited for the conversation. "Kyo-kun!" Kyo turned around, as Izumi walked next to him. "What do you want..?" He asked, arms crossed.

Izumi smiled. "I just..wanted to know if you liked my performance.." Kyo scoffed. "It was..okay I guess.." He said, truthfully. "Really?!" Izumi's face lit up, as she moved closer to Kyo, but he stepped back. "Aww..c'mon Kyo..I just want a hug.." Kyo sweatdropped. "Eeerrr..Uhh.." She moved closer, and was about to hug him, but then Arisu came out. "Hey wait! Izumi! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Izumi turned around, and rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh..stop being such a jealous brat, Arisu!" Arisu gaped at her. Normally she would break out crying, but it didn't work with Izumi. "I'm not! I swear! If you hug Kyo.." Kyo looked at her in a 'Don't do anything stupid!!' way. "You'll turn into a cat.." Izumi scoffed. "Yeah..right.." Arisu smiled. "No really..look! I already see some cat ears!"

Kyo, finally catching on joined in. "Oh! Yeah! I see them too!" Izumi stopped smirking. "Wha-!? OH NO! I CAN'T BE A CAT!" she squealed, then ran off. Kyo smiled. "Thanks, Su-chan.." he said, walking next to her. "Oh! It's no prob-Did you just call my Su-chan?" she asked. He had never called her anything but Arisu. Kyo nodded. Arisu smiled then shrugged. "Eh..let's go find the others, Kyon-Kyon!"

She smirked then ran off. Kyo groaned. "Call me that one more time and you'll end up like the walls!" He said, chasing after her. "Hey! Where Shigure, Hatori, and Kagura?" Kyo asked once he caught up with Arisu and everyone else. "Oh, they left!" Momiji said, smiling. Just at that momment, Hiro and Kisa left on Hiro's bike. "Annnd..there they go!" Momiji said. "Would you me to walk you home, Miss Honda?" Tohru blushed. "Sure!" The two held hands, and started walking the long way to Shigure's house.

Everyone was sleeping over there. Haru and Rin had followed them later, also hand in hand. Kyo could've sworn that he'd seen them kiss. Momiji followed after them happily. Arisu looked at Kyo. "Kyo-Chan..can we take the short route..I reaaally don't feel like walking." Kyo shrugged, and put his hands in his jacket pocket, as they started to walk.

--

About halfway through the path, Tohru had her arms wrapped around Yuki's, and her head on his shoulder. "I really liked your performance today, Miss Honda.." Tohru smiled, a faint rosy blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Yuki..Su-chan coreographed it..and made the clothes..but I bought the accessories!" Yuki smiled, then stopped, Tohru facing him. "They were great accessories.." he said, moving his face closer to hers.

Tohru's face got even more red. "I..tried hard to find good ones.." Their lips touched, and they started kissing, making sure to keep their chests apart. It lasted for a good 30 seconds, untill they pulled apart, both blushing madly. "I..I'm sorry, Yuki-kun.." "No..it's ok..I kissed you as well.." Tohru took Yuki's hand again, then they continued on their way.

--

"Kyo-Kun?" "What?" "Can you get you hand off my shoulder?" Kyo blinked, then squinted at his hand. Why was it on her shoulder? He took it off. "Sorry.." He said, taking his other hand out of his pocket. "It's ok.." Arisu shivered a bit. It was picth black. She _hated_ the dark. Arisu scooted a bit closer to Kyo. "Kyo.." she whispered. "Yeah?" He said, blinking. "I'm scared.." she said as a cricket chirped. "Ack! What was that?!" She latched herself onto Kyo's arm.

He blushed a bit. "A cricket, Su-chan.." She closed her eyes, as if it really made a diffrence, and hugged Kyo's arm tighter. Kyo blinked again, not knowing what to do. There was a noise of someone closing, or should I say slamming, their door. Arisu jumped into Kyo's arm, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her head in his shoulder. "Waah! I hate the dark!" You couldn't tell in the dark, but Kyo's face was a horrible red. "Arisu..it was just a door..can you get down now?" Arisu shook her head. "No! If I do something bad's gonna happen!" Kyo sighed, he didn't really want to carry her all the way to Shigure's house, but what other choice did he have? "I'm putting you down about a block from the house.."

--

Shigure, Hatori, and Kagura were the first ones home followed by Haru, Rin, Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji. Even though they took the short way, Kyo and Arisu had come last since Kyo had to carry Arisu most of the way. (She told him that she would walk after a few minutes.) All the girls were sleeping in Arisu's room, since it had more room. (Tohru's had more things in it) All the boys were in Yuki's room, but Kyo had chosen to sleep in his own room. Once everyone was asleep, Tohru heard footsteps from the hall. She stood up, wanting to figure out who it is. She followed the footsteps into the kitchen where Yuki was. "Oh! It's you, Yuki.." she said. She was about to go back to her room, when Yuki stopped her. "Wait! Miss Honda!" Tohru turned around, as Yuki walked up to her. "Good night.." he planted a soft kiss on her lips, then walked back to his own room. Tohru blushed. "Good night.." she said. Yuki didn't hear her, since he had went back into his room. Tohru sighed, then went to go back to sleep..

--

**WHOOOO! I'm done! :D I liked it..I thought it was cute! :3 I tried to make this chapter more Yukiru then Kyosu. Sooo..did you liike it?! This is going to take someplace between two chapters of a fic I'm writting, and that goes for Fall Festival too! Waaah! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
